


Golden Bells

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slice of Life, Weddings, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: The wedding bells ring over Resembool. It's the day Winry Rockbell becomes Mrs. Elric.





	Golden Bells

Winry blushed as she stared into those golden eyes. The auburn hair framing his sun-kissed face, made him even more handsome, than the tux he was wearing did. Edward leaned into his spouse's side.

"See, Roy? I told you Al and Winry would make a cute couple." The statement was spoken loud enough to be heard over the exchanging of vows. Alphonse flushed cherry red as he kissed his bride. Edward wolf-whistled. The newly married couple made their way over to their friends and family.

"My, you look lovely today, Mrs. Elric." Roy said as though he were wishing a neighbor 'good morning'. Winry's blush deepened and she smiled hugely as she spoke.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"What?", Edward asked," Being Mrs. Elric, or General Bastard giving out compliments? Because I don't think I'll ever get used to Roy being nice either." Roy scoffed as he wrapped his arm around his husband's waist, pulling him closer.

"I'm always nice." It was Edward's turn to scoff.

"To everyone else." Roy amended," What can I say, you're hot when you're pissed." Alphonse laughed and was about to comment when Jean Havoc broke in.

"They're waiting on the newlyweds, so the party can start."


End file.
